


Found Her (On the First Try)

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: SuperCat Dabbles [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is like wtf Kara, Cat is def like woah kara, F/F, but mostly at Kara's amazing abs, cat calls Alex on being gay, pre like everything I suppose, supercat, we're kind of all like woah Kara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Cat looks 20 years younger and everything is going great until her soulmate shows up.





	

Cat wasn’t used to people not staring at her. It was almost unnerving. If Cat Grant had nerves, it would be unnerving, that is.

She’d followed a make-up tutorial online (she’d have called her specialist but discretion was her intention) and dropped about twenty years from her face. Carter was with his father for the weekend so Cat decided to go out.

She scratched at the words twirling across her ribcage. She’d heard them a lot when she was younger, not so much now. Not that Cat hung out at bars as much these days either. If her soulmate wouldn’t come to her, then Cat would just have to go find them.

Cat didn’t take a car, she strolled out of her apartment, the doorman said hello before doing a double take. Cat smiled, tonight would be an experiment. Maybe she’d even go home with someone.

An hour later and she’d turned down countless boys, maybe looking younger wasn’t the best idea, and even a couple of ladies. One was promising until she’d turned and hurled on one of her friends, Cat was rethinking this bar idea.

She relocated to a corner table and got a better scotch. At least this bar had the good stuff.

A woman was watching Cat, blond, tall, fidgety. Cat almost hoped she’d come over so that Cat could tear her down. That fidgeting was ridiculous, not as ridiculous as the cardigan, or what looked like a cardigan in the hazy bar, that the woman wore.

Who wore a cardigan to a bar?

The woman was talking to the bartender and glancing over at Cat. Cat didn’t look away when she glanced over again. She straightened and Cat smirked. This one would be fun.

Eventually, after much stalling and being pushed by a slightly shorter brunette, the woman walked over to Cat. She clung to the two glasses she carried and Cat leaned back in her booth so the young woman could see her smirk.

She nearly tripped on the floor and Cat just raised a brow. She was used to having this effect on people, but this was a bit much. She floundered just a bit, but got to Cat. She stopped at Cat’s booth and took a breath before closing her eyes.

“Hey babe, what’s up.” She looked horrified.

Cat almost laughed, that was pitiful. She ignored the tingles climbing her side and glanced behind the blond to see her brunette friend laughing, bent over her own table.

Cat bit her lip, “Not your chances of getting laid.” Cat shook her head, “At least not in that getup.” She popped her eyebrows for emphasis and turned back to her drink.

The woman was silent and Cat was a little disappointed, she’d hoped this interaction would be a bit more interesting.

“I’m so sorry.”

Cat frowned and glanced up. The woman was still there and she looked both elated and like she’d defiled her whole family’s sacred name. “What?”

She put down the drinks on Cat’s table and held her hands up in concern, “You must have heard that one a lot, I’m sorry that’s your mark. It was kind of a dare, I don’t normally greet women that way, but Alex said I might as well.” She bit her lip and squirmed under Cat’s stare. “I’m really sorry, can we start over? My name’s Kara.”

She stuck out her hand and Cat stared at that now, it was better than staring into her, _Kara’s,_ eyes. Cat could get lost in those. Cat finally reached out and gripped Kara’s hand, her grip was soft and strong all at once and Cat looked back up to Kara’s face.

She was beautiful and Kara was looking at her like she had the stars hung in her hair. Well, no one had ever looked at her like _that_.

“Cat.” Cat just wanted to look at this woman and that was ridiculous. Fate, it’d been 48 years. Cat’s mark had been legible since just a few months after her birth. This woman could not be the same age as Cat. Who was she?

Kara sat across from Cat, still holding her hand and smoothed her thumb over Cat’s wrist. Cat shuddered. This was new. Maybe all those poets really knew what they were talking about.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Kara barely spoke above the din of the bar and Cat was nodding before she could think about it. Kara pulled her from her seat and waved at the brunette staring at them from across the room. Cat watched Kara mouth ‘soulmate’ and she grinned at the brunette’s response.

Cat would’ve liked to see that. If she could ever tear her eyes away from Kara. She wasn’t even attracted to cardigans, but it looked delightful on Kara. God, maybe Cat was going soft. Fate, indeed. What an unlikely pair.

Not that Kara knew she was Cat Grant. Cat almost grimaced as they made their way out of the bar and into the cooler night air. Kara waited a few steps past the door for Cat to step up beside her. “Uhm, I don’t know if you’re comfortable with it, but you could come back to my place?”

She looked so hopeful, Cat couldn’t say no to that. And Kara’s hand was warm in hers, and they really did need to talk. “That would be fine.”

Relief washed over Kara’s face and Cat found herself mirroring Kara’s feelings. It wasn’t a long walk to Kara’s flat and Cat wouldn’t have minded if it was, Kara was a more than adequate conversation partner.

The brunette at the bar was her sister, adopted, Alex Danvers. Kara skimmed over the adoption part and Cat wouldn’t ask tonight. That could come later.

Kara’s apartment was nice. A little cluttered, but clean and spacious. Kara kicked off her flats and Cat unclipped her heels to leave them by the door. Kara looked up and then down at Cat and grinned.

“Shut up, not all of us can have legs that go for miles.” Cat took more than a small amount of pleasure from the blush that spread from Kara’s neck up to her cheeks.

Kara stepped towards her and brushed a piece of hair from her face, “You’re really beautiful.” Cat sucked in a breath.

Shit. That was something they needed to talk about. Probably right now too.

Then Kara was leaning in and ever so gently she pressed her lips to Cat’s. It was exactly what Cat would have expected from the younger woman. Cat normally didn’t indulge in such chaste kisses, but this one Cat would indulge in.

Kara’s fingers slipped into Cat’s hair and Cat breathed in, she was so gentle. How could anyone be so soft? Cat leaned up and into Kara, finally deepening the kiss, just enough to let Kara know that she was all for this too.

Kara pulled back first, the smile curling up her lips was delightful to watch. “Wow.”

Cat chuckled and felt her cheeks heat up. “Wow indeed.”

Kara’s fingers moved to her face and grazed lightly over Cat’s cheekbones. She frowned and looked at her fingers. Cat swallowed and gripped Kara’s sleeve. “My mark says ‘babe’. No one calls a middle-aged woman ‘babe’.”

Kara’s eyes widened in understanding and she tugged Cat further into her apartment. She switched on a light and led Cat into the bathroom. “Can I?” Kara picked out a washcloth and a little bar of soap.

It was a soap Cat would never use on her face but Kara looked so soft. Like she cared and didn’t matter that Cat had all but lied to her. Cat nodded and swallowed against the worry bunching in her throat.

She sat on the bathtub rim and Kara kneeled in front of her. Kara ran hot water from the tap and paused before touching the cloth to Cat’s face. Cat smiled just a little, “I’m sorry.”

Kara frowned and shook her head, “I shouldn’t have let Alex talk me into such a ridiculous pick-up line.” She smiled and placed her other hand under Cat’s chin, her fingers brushing over Cat’s neck.

Cat closed her eyes and reveled in the gentle caresses. Kara was so careful with her, tilting her head every so often so she could wash the make-up from Cat’s face. The warm cloth and Kara’s warmer hand nearly left Cat breathless. Was this what True Love felt like?

Minutes ticked by, maybe hours, Cat couldn’t tell, but the seconds slipped into eternities before Kara gasped. Cat’s eyes flew open and the recognition was clear on Kara’s face. Of course she’d know who Cat Grant was.

Cat dropped Kara’s gaze and tried to smile, she felt it become a grimace, “Nobody would call Cat Grant ‘babe’ either.”

The hand slipped from under Cat’s chin and Cat looked up in time to see Kara pull back and away from her. Cat didn’t move. She didn’t want Kara to leave, Kara’d been so kind, so understanding. Was it really such a big deal that she had the media mogul in her apartment?

“Kara?” Cat didn’t lift her hand either. She just looked at Kara’s stricken face and felt all the dread seep back into her.

“I- I have an interview with you tomorrow morning.” Kara stared at her and Cat almost laughed. If that was the only problem, then Cat could easily fix that. She couldn’t give Kara the job of course, morals and all that, but a recommendation letter from Cat Grant would get Kara a job anywhere she wanted to go.

Cat smiled a little and slipped from the bathtub rim to kneel in front of Kara, the girl looked terrified. “Well, I can’t give you the job, but I can help you look for another one?”

Kara shook her head and then nodded, “Uh I, I don’t know, I have to talk with my sister.”

Cat frowned, that didn’t make much sense to her but if that’s what made Kara comfortable, “Alright. We don’t have to look tonight of course.”

Kara nodded again and then blinked. She stood and held out a hand to Cat, that seemed like a good sign. Cat took the proffered hand and stood, directly on the washcloth. She slipped and yelped.

Kara’s hand slipped around her waist and she pulled Cat into her, Kara’s other hand caught Cat’s thigh and pulled Cat’s leg up to her waist. Cat gasped and clutched at Kara’s shirt.

Neither of her feet were on the ground and Cat’s eyes bugged out. This woman had just picked her up, picked Cat up like she weighed nothing at all. “Oh.” And her hand on Cat’s thigh felt very sure of its place there.

She looked up and Kara was much closer than before and Cat couldn’t keep the surprise and slight smile off her face, “Well then.”

Kara leaned over to put Cat back down and grimaced, “Sorry, I just didn’t want you to fall. I work out.”

Cat didn’t let go of Kara’s shirt, ‘worked out’? Cat wasn’t heavy but Kara had to have impressive musculature to catch Cat so easily. She looked down at her hands in Kara’s shirt and she licked her lips. “I’d very much like to see you out of this hideous cardigan, Kara.”

Kara stammered and blushed again. Cat really liked that color in her cheeks. “I-I mean, we’ve only just met, and, uh.”

Cat bit her lower lip and gave Kara her best smirk. It did the trick. Kara’s eyes were glued to Cat’s lips and Cat couldn’t help the slight ping of guilt that came from taking advantage of Kara’s innocence. Really, the girl looked like she hadn’t gotten any in longer than Cat hadn't.

It’s not like Cat would hurt her either. At this point Cat would rather burn CatCo. The tingles and heat in her system could get her to do a lot of things. The way Kara was looking at her could get Cat to do a _lot_ of things. Maybe Cat should think long and hard on that, but certainly not right now.

Cat slipped her fingers under Kara’s shirt and leaned into her, “Kara.” Kara took a shallow breath and hummed. Cat licked her lips again and pressed her fingers into Kara’s abs. “Just how much do you work out?”

Kara hummed and she kept leaning closer into Cat. Cat smirked and scratched at Kara’s stomach. Kara gasped and blinked. “Cat.”

“Kiss me, Kara.” Cat didn’t have to ask twice and when she bit at Kara’s lip, Kara slipped a hand under Cat’s ass and lifted her, with one arm, to wrap her legs around Kara’s waist. “Oh.”

Kara huffed and Cat felt those tingles traveling all over her, like electricity. Kara was carrying her, the hand on Cat’s ass flexed and Cat gasped into their kiss. Kara’s other hand slipped under Cat’s dress and worked it up her thigh.

They were in Kara’s bed much faster than Cat had thought possible and Kara was slipping off her dress and Cat sat back up to pull off Kara’s shirt. Good god, Kara was sculpted, Cat couldn’t help but stare. She’d never seen anyone this close with a body like a marble statue.

But Kara wasn’t cold, in fact she almost felt like she had a fever. She didn’t look sick, and she was working on getting her pants off, so Cat figured she couldn’t be in pain. A ripping noise followed what sounded like a curse, but not in any language Cat knew. She looked up and Kara flung the pieces, _pieces_ of her pants toward the floor.

Now Cat was wet.

They’d have to have a long chat about just how strong Kara was later but, right now, Cat desperately needed Kara on top of her. If nothing else, Cat Grant went after what she wanted. She grabbed Kara by the back of her neck and yanked her forward into a much more heated kiss.

Kara groaned and her fingers were already on Cat and Cat pushed a leg between Kara and the rest of the night was quite the orgasmic blur.

 

* * *

 

 

Cat found the hole in the mattress in the morning.

She couldn’t feel her legs and since her assistant was useless at managing her schedule, she’d just texted her to clear Cat’s day. That should be simple enough.

Now, tearing jeans and lifting Cat with one hand was one thing, but leaving a hole in a mattress was quite another. Cat would most certainly be asking questions if Kara hadn’t leapt out of bed to answer her door.

Cat felt pretty groggy. The sex was amazing, Kara was much less innocent than she first appeared. But the bruising, that left Cat a little tender. The ones that got Cat wet all over again were the finger-shaped ones on her hips.

Really, Kara probably shouldn’t have been able to lift Cat from the bed, just by her hips, and place her onto Kara’s mouth. Not that Cat was complaining, she’d never had someone’s tongue so far in her before, but really, something was up.

“Oh my god, Kara!” Ah, it was the sister. Cat didn’t even try to cover up her back with the sheets. She’d never move again if she could get away with it. “Kara, you just met her!”

Cat rolled her eyes.

“Did you tell her? She hasn’t even signed a NDA yet! She’s Cat Grant, Kara!” She had to sign paperwork to sleep with Kara? That was new. Not that Cat wouldn’t sign, hell, she’d sign the Tribune away to get Kara back in bed.

Well maybe after some more rest, Cat wasn’t sure she could move just yet.

“No, Alex! I haven’t told her!”

“Oh my god!” Alex seemed very worked up so early in the morning. “You didn’t tell her and you still slept with her?”

At this point, Cat found her tongue and spoke up, “You know, I’d probably sign anything to get a coffee right now.” Silence met her ears and Cat groaned before turning over. “And maybe three Advil.”

“ _Kara_ ”

Three Advil and a glass of water were held in front of Cat not a second later. “I’m so sorry.” Kara was kneeling in front of her and Cat tore her eyes away from Kara’s legs to see her eyes. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” There was a whole lot of worry there for just a rough night of amazing sex.

Cat took the glass and the Advil and shook her head, “Oh no, bruises will heal. And now you know I like it a tad rough.” She threw her head back and swallowed the pills. She heard Alex gag from the hallway, but Kara’s pupils were widening so Cat really didn’t feel bad.

“Though, I’m not sure I can stand at the moment and I could really do with a shower.”

Kara nodded quickly and pulled a sheet around Cat. Which uncovered the hole in the mattress.

“Oh, yes, about that.” Cat nodded to the hole and Kara stiffened. “I feel like that is a feat of inhuman strength and would greatly like some explanations before the day is over.” Cat hooked her arm around Kara’s neck and pressed a kiss to Kara’s cheek. “But first, a shower.”

Kara blushed bright pink and wrapped both arms around Cat. Alex was leaning against the couch and grimaced at them.

Cat smirked, “You could’ve been out getting laid too. I saw the women looking at you.”

Alex blinked and pulled her hands up to wave off Cat’s remark, but Kara was already through the bathroom door and placing Cat in the shower. “Uh, hot water, cold water, soap, uh, if you need anything, call?”

Cat blinked at Kara, “You’re not going to shower with me?”

Kara stuttered, “I- well, I would like to? But Alex needs to – uh – we need to talk. Uh, shouldn’t take too long?”

Cat hummed and stroked down Kara’s neck with her hands. She let the sheet fall from around her and whispered, “Hurry.”

Kara moved fast enough that the curtains dragged after her. Cat blinked. Well then, this would certainly be interesting. She turned to the shower and groaned again. Maybe she needed to ease up on the rough play.


End file.
